Human or Not?
by Mind Reading Me
Summary: The Wild Kratts and Zach was both on vacation,they also both bumps into mer-people...How cool is that? (I DO NOT own Wild Kratts,but I created the mer-people and the Fanfic...So yeah...)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at the _Tortuga_. The Wild Kratts were discussing what to do.

"Why not going back to Madagascar?"Chris suggested, looking hopeful.

"No Chris, let's go to find the Birds Of Paradise! I like dancing now, we can go find Hip-Hop!"Aviva replied.

"Let's rest, I'm tired..."Jimmy Z started snoring before finishing his sentence.

"I like the cold weather, how about the Arctic?"Koki said, she looked at Martin."Anything to say Martin?"She asked.

"Yeah...Let's go to the Arctic, maybe they are more fun creatures to discover!"He agreed with Koki.

"Why not?"Aviva and Chris said together.

"Jimmy?"He was still snoring, Koki tried waking him up by shaking him, but the sleeper ignored her.

Aviva yelled at him,telling him to stop sleeping.

"Jimmy!You've gotta wake up!You have to drive the _Tortuga_!"Chris screamed like a 5 years old spoiled girl begging for a pony.

"It's no use,he's not waking up." Aviva said,everybody looked at Martin.

"What?I'm innocent!"He said,backing up.

"MK,you're the only person who can wake JZ up!C'mon!"Aviva begged him.

"Dude you've go to do it!He won't wake!"Chris pulled his brother over to Jimmy.

"Martin,what's got into you today?"Koki asked.

"Nothing really..."Martin bent over at Jimmy's ear.

"Jimmy,your controller's missing."He whispered.

"Wha-what?M-my controller?"Jimmy finally woke.

"Jimmy,we're going to the Arctic!Your controller's here!"Chris pushed him to the driving cab.

"Thank goodness my controller's OK!"Jimmy said."Arctic,her we come!"Chris,Martin,Aviva,Koki and Jimmy shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pacific,can we go to play on the shore?"Questa asked her big sister."No Questa,it's too dangerous." Pacific said, just in time, the Wild Kratts arrived to their home. "Look! An arctic fox! Aww, it's so cute!" Aviva ran towards the fluffy, plump creature. She cuddled her, "Martin, aren't you gonna name her?" Chris looked at his name giving brother. "Yeah...A furry, plump and white name for her..." Martin stared at the water, he thought he saw two humans with _tails_ under the water. _ **Were those MER-PEOPLE I just saw?**_ Thought Martin." Martin?" Chris said." What are you thinking? C'mon, give this fox a name!" "Okay how 'bout Snowman? I mean Snow-girl?"  
Martin and Chris followed Snow-girl to her den. Inside popped out 8 heads! "Oh man! I've got to come with _8 names_ for you guys?" Martin joked." Let's see now, You are Fluffy, Whitey-Fox, Plump, Santa, Mermaid..." "MERMAID?!"Chris exclaimed.

Martin: Just popped into my mind...*signs*

Chris: What's wrong with you today Martin?

Martin: *holds Chris by the shoulders* I wanna prove that Mer-people exists!

Chris: Bro, you've gotta go to see the doc! Mer-people don't exists!

Martin: * let's Chris go* They do!

Pacific: They really do!

Questa: Sis! You told me not to!

Martin: *points at Pacific* See? I'm not lying.

Chris fainted. "Aviva! Can you make a Mer power disc?" Martin yelled to the Tortuga." Huh?" Aviva ran to the bros with the Mobile Invention Kit." What power disc?"She asked."Mer powers." Pacific repeated Martin's question."A m-m-m-mermaid!"Aviva said."I can't belief/believe it!" Questa came up to the shore,looked at the amazed humans,and rolled her eyes,just like what Chris would do." You humans are crazy."she said to Martin. He replied"That's what my friend and bro do!"he chuckled and lifted Chris up."Chris,dude wake up!"Martin shook his little brother,he finally woke from the looked like he was about the slap Martin when he notice that he was above the cold water."Martin don't you dare to-"Chris was about to drop his brother,then they both looked at the mermaid both of then stopped what they were doing. Chris and Martin's heart pounded faster than before. Martin dropped his brother into the water,Chris screamed quickly swam away from the sisters because he was being scared."Arctic fox and mer power disc done!"Aviva held four disc, they shined green and blue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Activate Creature Powers!"shouted the Kratt bros. The Ocean sisters looked at the two men slowly transforming to an Falcon(Using a feather)."Wow!I never saw _humans_ turning to creatures!That's so awesome!"Pacific said,jumping up and down.

 ** _*like 'My Little Pony',they started to sing a random song about their feelings.I choose a song that fits...*_**  
 ** _*Song:To The Sky-Owl City .This is the scene that I imagined while listening to the song..._**

 ** _All(Ocean sis's,Kratt bros):_**

 ** _Da Da Da Da Da Da Da..._**

 ** _Pacific:_**

 ** _Shipwreck in a sea of faces_**  
 ** _There's a dreamy world up there_**  
 ** _Dear friends in higher places_**  
 ** _Carry me away from here._**

 ** _Questa:_**

 _ **Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**_  
 _ **'Cause your flight is about to leave**_  
 _ **And there's more to this brave adventure**_  
 ** _Than you'd ever believe._**

 ** _Kratts:_**

 _ **Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
 _ **Wide eyes will always brighten the blue.**_

 _ **Oceans:**_

 _ **Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
 _ **'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
 _ **So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
 _ **And take to the sky.**_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **(You take to the sky)**_

 _ **Da Da Da Da Da Da Da...**_

 _ **Questa:**_

 _ **On the hills of war and wonder**_  
 _ **There's a stormy world up there**_  
 _ **You can't whisper above the thunder**_  
 _ **But you can fly anywhere.**_

 _ **Pacific:**_

 _ **Purple burst of paper birds**_  
 _ **This picture paints a thousand words**_  
 _ **So take a breath of myth and mystery**_  
 _ **And don't look back.**_

 _ **Kratts:**_

 _ **Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
 _ **Wide eyes will always brighten the blue.**_

 _ **Oceans:**_

 _ **Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
 _ **'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
 _ **So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
 _ **And take to the sky.**_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **(You take to the sky)**_

 _ **MK &PO:**_

 _ **There's a realm above the trees.**_

 _ **CK &QO:**_

 _ **Where the lost are finally found.**_

 _ **So touch your feathers to the breeze.**_

 _ **MK &PQ:**_

 _ **And leave the ground.**_

 _ **Kratts:**_

 _ **Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
 _ **Wide eyes will always brighten the blue.**_

 _ **Oceans:**_

 _ **Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
 _ **'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
 _ **So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
 _ **And take to the sky.**_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **(You take to the sky) [2x]**_

 _ **Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da...**_

 _ **You take to the sky.***_

Okay now back from the random singing...

The Kratt brothers deactivated,Pacific begged Aviva to make two for her and Questa,Aviva decided to test her newest invention...The Clone Machine!"I can put _my_ CPS into the dome looking thing,it drops the CPS into the this big I press this red button,it activates the powers so it can copy everything of the item in the the blue button and the clone will pop out,you can change the color of the item by pressing the green button."Martin felt that Aviva said something that hurt his feelings,Chris' too."Um Aviva?Did you just say use _your_ Creature Power Suit 'cause me and Chris' are...' _BIG_ '?"Martin asked."No silly..."Aviva lied,she felt bad for them being men,but that's BROS.

Out came two CPS's,one pale and one indigo. Questa put on the indigo one on,Pacific put on the pale one,it fitted perfectly! Aviva had been programing _HUMAN POWER DISC_ ,she gave the sisters one helped them up,"Activate...HUMAN POWERS!"shouted Pacific and Questa.

* * *

Two glows shone from the mermaids,the tails had disappeared,what was there were humans wearing blue trousers and green shoes,of course,the deactivation button was in the middle of their shirts,Pacific had a tank top with black stripes coming down from her armpits,same with Questa,just different colors and with sleeves."W-w-we're humans!"Pacific hugged Aviva."Thank you ever so much!"she squeezed Aviva so much that she started to pant. "You're w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-welcome...*cough*"Aviva pushed Pacific away,the Kratts are still staring at the sisters. Chris was shivering. Martin was sweating.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?Holy shells,Bubbles why is there a human yacht on _my_ part of the ocean?" said a mermaid with grey blue tail, she was called Storm Seashells. By her side was her pet, Bubbles the walrus.

"Zach-bots! Stop this yacht now! This is the perfect place for my vacation, no crazy varmints and _no Wild Rats_." Zach decided to have vacation, he deserves it. Suddenly, Storm leaped out of the water, giving both Zach and the Zach-bot that was by his side a 'shower'. "Who are you?" Storm asked, Zach almost fainted too see the mermaid with a _varmint_ by her side. "Uh... I'm Zach Varmitech. And you are...?" "Storm Seashells, this is my pet walrus, Bubbles." If you don't know, Storm was evil. "That sealy thingie? Oh and these are my Zach-bots, robotic minions." they started a _huge chat_. A Zach-bot even teased Zach by showing a photo of Storm and a photo of a love heart. Yuck... On the other hand, Martin, Pacific, Chris and Questa had jumped into the water, the Kratts in swimsuits.

* * *

"Dude are ya sure that ya don't wanna activate mer powers?" Martin asked his brother once more. "Nah, I can activate Arctic Fox powers and play with the foxes," Chris answered. "I can come to if you want," Questa activated human powers and followed Chris to Snow-girl's den. There waiting was Snow-girl, Fluffy, Whitey, Snowy, Santa, Bird-hunter, Herbifox, 'Tails' and Ouch. "So Pacific,it's just you and Questa? No one else?" Martin asked her. "We _do_ have a littler sis, Aqua Ocean. Y-you wanna meet her?" Pacific said,water was nearly coming into her mouth. "Okay,I'd love to," Martin and Pacific swam to where Aqua is.

"Aqua? Where are ya sis?" shouted Pacific,choking,water was flying into her mouth because she talked while she swam. "Pacific? 'S that you?" came a voice,it was Aqua's. "With a friend," she answered.

"Who?" asked Aqua.

"Martin Kratt." the pale mermaid replied.

"Me." added Martin.

"Come 'n sist'r of mine. And Marin Kratt." she said.

Pacific and Martin swam into the dark den of the teal mermaid's. The lights lit up as they entered,the den was magnificent!

"Wow! Like your den Aqua!" Martin praised.

"Thing-xs,built it me-self!" bragged Aqua, Pacific looked envy.

* * *

"Me? Twenty seven years old," said Storm,

"Twenty eight, two years younger than blue boy,two years older than green guy." said Zach.

"Blue boy 'n Green guy? Never heard of them, who are they?"

"Blue boy's Martin William Kratt, Green guy's Christopher Frederick James Kratt,or just Chris James Kratt." explained Zach,

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Needa go Zachary. Ciao!" Storm and Bubbles swam away.


End file.
